1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to image mapping systems and methods. More particularly, the present invention relates to using oblique imagery and providing smooth transitions between different images to create a three dimensional motion experience for a viewer.
2. Description of Related Art
Imagery taken by satellites, planes and other sources is used to provide visual information about the earth and different points of interest. Recently, improvements in computer processing power and broadband streaming technology have led to the development of interactive systems for navigating imagery. Some interactive map navigation systems provide a user interface (“UI”) with navigation controls for dynamically navigating cities, neighborhoods and other terrain in three dimensions. The navigation controls enable users to tilt, pan, rotate, zoom and activate terrain and buildings for different perspectives at a point of interest. An example of an interactive 3D map system for navigating Earth imagery is Google Earth™ developed by Google Inc. (Mountain View, Calif.).
The imagery used by interactive map navigation systems is typically derived by processing large pieces of geo-located imagery or “assets.” Such imagery can be nadir views from the sky taken from a single pass of a satellite or an airplane, or can be stitched together from multiple aerial images. In the stitched case, typically there is a single view for every point on the ground. Once the imagery is processed, it can be moved to datacenters where it can be distributed to client devices. However, as different images are taken from different locations and orientations, there may be a loss of context or the introduction of artifacts when changing views.